Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to assemblies for vehicle doors and more particularly to a carrier plate for a vehicle door.
Cable drive window lift systems are usually mounted to a vehicle carrier plate however, such systems require structural stability and securement features that typically add to the cost and complexity of the totally window lift system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a carrier plate that is constructed with features that address functional requirements of the carrier plate.